


I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours

by AI_enstars



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Shower Sex, Watersports, but they obviously like each other as more than friends, koga pees on Ritsu and everything is consensual and it’s s good time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-18 15:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28994475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AI_enstars/pseuds/AI_enstars
Summary: "I want to…pee on you," Koga finally admits in a low voice."Seriously? You’re into watersports?” Ritsu laughs, and Koga tries not to turn red. He knew answering him was a stupid idea. “That’s so like you, isn’t it, Corgi? Like a dog marking it’s territory or whatever?”“I’m not a dog, I’m a wolf! And you don’t gotta be a dick and laugh at me. I told you mine, so now you gotta tell me yours.”Ritsu looks around them, and even though there is no one else in the immediate area, he leans in close and speaks in a low voice."I want you to pee on me, too."
Relationships: Oogami Kouga/Sakuma Ritsu
Kudos: 18





	I’ll tell you mine if you tell me yours

**Author's Note:**

> KogaRitsu brainworms

Koga and Ritsu were sitting at the kotatsu doing their homework together, or at least that's what Koga *thought* the plan was supposed to be, except Ritsu wasn't very interested in studying.

"What's so good about being an honor student?" He whines, slumping over the table and squishing his cheek to the cool surface as he peers up at Koga, "This is boring. Let's take a break."

Koga makes a face at him, "We just took a break 30 minutes ago."

"It was too short. I want a longer one. I want to do or talk about something more interesting." Ritsu replies, "I'm bored."

Koga just stares at him for a minute, before picking up his pencil and going back to the worksheet on his lap. He can't really concentrate though with Ritsu tapping his pencil on the tabletop, slowly whittling away at the the lead tip.

“Okay fine,” Koga huffs, “Whaddaya wanna talk about then?”

Ritsu grins, "Tell me about your first kiss."

"What?!" Koga sputters, face flushing red, "Why would I tell you something like that?!"

"Because I'm bored. And I'll stop tapping my pencil." Ritsu says with a lazy grin, "C'mon, I want to know. You're a big handsome idol now. Surely you've had your share of girls coming after you."

"I-It's none of your business!" Koga stutters, feeling his blush burn even hotter at Ritsu's words.

Ritsu chucks his pencil at him without really any force behind it. It bounces off his arm and falls to the ground with a soft clatter.

"Lame~you won't tell me. You're dumb."

Koga's not going to tell him because he hasn't kissed anyone before he'd started hooking up with Ritsu, and he sure as hell isn't about to let him know he'd been his first kiss.

"Ask somethin' else then."

"Fine," Ritsu says, thinking a moment, "Hmm. Ok. What turns you on? I mean besides the obvious stuff. You’re easy to figure out...but what about your kinks and fantasies and stuff? I bet you’ve got some pretty pervy ones.”

"I dunno," Koga says quickly, eyes flickering up to Ritsu's before looking away again.

"You don't know? Or you don't want to tell me?" Ritsu asks, that knowing smirk tugging at the corners of his mouth again.

Koga doesn't respond.

"I'll tell you one of mine if you tell me one of yours. Maybe I'll even make your fantasy come true," Ritsu teases. 

Koga can never trust if Ritsu actually means that or if he's just fucking with him, though.

"I dunno what my fantasy is," Koga mumbles, looking down at his hands, hoping Ritsu will just drop it.

"Everyone has a fantasy. Even if it's just cosplay or doing it in a public bathroom. Everyone fantasizes."

Koga doesn't respond, and Ritsu lets out a laugh. "I know you have them, you’re just too shy to admit it.”

“I ain’t shy!” Koga quickly bites back.

“Then tell me. As long as it isn’t some freaky gory stuff or like, poop or something.”

“Gross, what the fuck? I ain’t into stuff like that.” Koga makes a grossed out face, but also makes a mental note that Ritsu didn’t say anything about pee.

“See? Then you’re fine. I’m game to try it out, so tell me.”

Koga takes a deep breath and lets it out shakily. "I…um…it's just, I like, um…"

"Spit it out, Corgi,” Ritsu urges with a slight roll of his eyes.

"I-I want to…pee on you," Koga finally admits in a low voice.

"What?"

"I want to…um…you know. Pee on you."

"Seriously? You’re into watersports?” Ritsu laughs, and Koga tries not to turn red. He knew answering him was a stupid idea, “That’s so like you, isn’t it, Corgi? Like a dog marking it’s territory or whatever?”

“I’m not a dog, I’m a wolf! And you don’t gotta be a dick and laugh at me. I told you mine, so now you gotta tell me yours.”

"You really want to know?"

"Yeah, I do."

Ritsu looks around them, and even though there is no one else in the immediate area, he leans in close and speaks in a low voice.

"I want you to pee on me, too."

Koga's eyes widen. "Seriously?"

Ritsu's lips curve into a dark little smile, "Yep."

"That's it?"

Ritsu shrugs, "I guess we have similar tastes, Corgi. Now are you going to do it, or what?"

"What, like now?!”

“Yeah? Why not?” Ritsu blinks at him, and Koga has to damn him for being so cute and also so damn casual about all this. His own heart’s still pounding from the nervous adrenaline of just admitting to the piss fetish he’d originally planned to die keeping a secret.

"No, I just figured we'd go to the bathroom or something. I don't know. I've never done this before..."

"So? Neither have I."

Koga gapes at him, "You seriously ain't? I mean...not insinuatin’ anything, but you just seem so...casual about it."

"Nope. You'd be my first."

"Well, you'd be mine too."

Ritsu's smile turns a bit more genuine, and he shrugs a little, "If you want to go to the bathroom or something, we can. Or we could just do it here. Up to you. Whatever you wanna do, Corgi."

Koga feels his cheeks flushing, “Uh, let’s go to the bathroom then. Less messy.”

Ritsu nods and they head to the bathroom, though by now all Koga can think about is getting Ritsu naked and doing all the perverted things to him that he's been trying to repress for so long, and he knows Ritsu feels it too.

Stupid body. Stupid hormones.

Stupid, sexy Ritchii.

By the time they're in the bathroom Koga's hands are fumbling so much he can't even get his zipper down, and Ritsu's helping him.

"Corgi, relax," he smiles, pushing his hands away and pulling down his pants and boxers for him in one go. “I guess I should have asked this before, but do you even need to pee?”

Koga didn’t think about that, actually, but looking over at the toilet now he supposes yeah he could probably pee right now. Not that he’s going to be using the toilet.

Ritsu leaves Koga to take off his own shirt while he also goes to strip down. He tosses his clothes onto the bathroom counter, stepping naked into the shower room. 

He doesn't bother turning on the water yet, since he's about to be showered in something else, he figures.

"So, how do you wanna do it?"

"What do you mean," Koga squints at him.

"I mean like, where on me do you wanna pee? You fantasized about it right?" Ritsu sticks out his tongue, "How did you piss on me in your fantasy?"

Not something Koga thought he’d ever be asked in his lifetime. His mouth hangs open a bit, and then he closes it, and then reopens it to say "...uh..."

He’s fantasized about it more than once, and pissing on Ritsu in multiple ways, if he’s being honest. But Ritsu doesn’t need the power of knowing that, if he can help it. Well, so long as he doesn’t fuck this up, he figures maybe they can do this more than once, so he decides to just randomly pick one for now.

"You were on your hands and knees, and I was behind you."

"Wow, I was half joking, but you really did think about it.”

Koga chokes off an annoyed sound, “Y-You got a problem with that?”

“Nooope,” Ritsu says, getting down on the shower floor on his hands and knees and pointing his ass at Koga.

Koga drinks in the sight of that. Damn. Not that he hasn’t seen Ritsu’s ass or even already fucked him like this from behind a good handful of times at this point, but it’s notably different staring at his ass and knowing this time he’s about to piss on him. 

His dick starts getting hard but he tries to will it to go down or it’s gonna be way harder to pee. It finally does, but only enough to stop it from being fully hard.

He takes a step forward and starts hovering his dick over Ritsu's backside.

"Are you gonna do it or what?" Ritsu asks.

“If you’re seriously ready...” Koga says, hardly believing this is his life at this point. 

Ritsu shakes his ass cutely, “I’m ready~”

"I don't even think you're takin’ this seriously," Koga says, but he lowers his dick to Ritsu's ass and starts to let the piss flow.

"I am!" Ritsu says, laughing.

Koga shakes his head and keeps pissing, aiming it so it goes down his back and flows right into Ritsu's crack. Ritsu laughs as it hits him and starts running down his legs. Koga would think he was being made fun of if it weren’t for the fact that he can see Ritsu getting hard between his legs, himself.

It’s honestly a better sight than he imagined, seeing his piss steam trickle over Ritsu’s pretty white skin, dripping down his nice ass and legs. He totally is a dumb dog just like Ritsu always tells him he is, but he doesn’t even care. Because this is really, really fucking hot.

"I feel it," Ritsu says. "Corgi’s really peeing on me. It's really warm…it's…wow."

Ritsu moans as it drips further down. Koga thinks that he has to be aiming right at his asshole by now, his stream weakening as it begins to taper off and travel lower down his backside. He feels the last of it dripping down, and Ritsu's legs quiver as he moans.

"Hah…that was really nice…" Ritsu says, when he’s finally finished. "C’mere...."

He turns around and grins as he finds Koga standing over him, hard as hell.

"I guess I should return the favor…" Ritsu says, before taking Koga's dick into his mouth.

Koga lets out a moan as Ritsu deep throats him, his nose brushing against Koga's stomach and nestling in his pubic hair.

Ritsu can taste the residual pee on Koga’s dick but decides he doesn’t really care, seeing as it’s still dripping all down his legs and backside already. Besides he’s swallowed Koga’s cum before, so what’s another bodily fluid?

Ritsu slides Koga against the back of his throat, gripping Koga's ass as he continues to suck.

Koga grips his head between his hands, feeling Ritsu's smooth hair between his fingers and tugging on it gently as Ritsu bobs up and down.

"Hah...You like that, Corgi?" Ritsu asks, pulling off with a pop to catch his breath.

"Yeah…ah…I do…Ritchii," Koga says, thrusting his hips forward to push more of his dick into Ritsu's mouth.

"You like me worshipping your cock?" Ritsu says with another giggle, gripping it with one hand and pumping it as he sucks the tip. He rubs his tongue into the slit, earning an abrupt jerk from Koga’a hips.

"Yeah...Fuck,” Koga says, breathing heavily.

Ritsu lets go of his dick and stands up.

He presses his body against Koga's and looks up at him.

"Fuck me," he says.

"Shit, you don’t gotta tell me.” Koga half growls, “Sit down.”

Ritsu nods, taking a seat. He grabs the bottle of lube and hands it to Koga. Luckily it’s not the first time they’ve fucked in the shower, so it’s already there. 

He squirts a large amount directly onto Ritsu's ass, watching it sink in as Ritsu bites his lip from the cold sensation of it. Koga kneels down and pushes a finger into him, pumping it in and out as he prepares him. Ritsu smells like his piss, and he knows he’s probably a freak that that turns him on as much as it does. 

He knows Ritsu can take two pretty quickly by this point and stuffs another finger in. Ritsu’s head lolls back against the shower room wall as he massages his insides with them at a slow, heavy pace.

“It’s like you’re...Nn...fingering your...nn...piss into me,” Ritsu moans with a languid, broken-off laugh.

Fuck. That’s hot.

Koga adds a third finger, and then slowly starts to twist his wrist as he pumps them. Ritsu meets his thrust with a soft moan and eager rolling of his hips, closing his eyes and biting his lip. It almost sends Koga over the edge to see him act like such a slut, and he starts squirting some more lube all over Ritsu's hole just to watch it turn into a slimy mess. He knows how Ritsu likes it wet and messy.

He withdraws his fingers and rubs the head of his dick against Ritsu's hole. He doesn't even need to push forward to penetrate him; he just uses his hands on Ritsu’s slender hips to pull him onto his cock. He pushes in slowly, savoring every moment as Ritsu's ass swallows his dick.

It's like heaven for both of them.

"You always feel so good...ugh. I'm gonna fuck you so good, Ritchii," Koga growls as Ritsu digs his nails into Koga's arms and moans in response.

He starts off slow at first, but then he starts speeding up until he's fucking him hard. He grabs a fistful of Ritsu's hair and pulls his head back to leave a trail of kisses from the corner of his mouth to the slender curve of his neck.

"Ah…!” Ritsu gasps, knocking his head back against the wall.

Koga moves so he can kiss him better, and Ritsu kisses him right back as they both pick up the pace.

“God, yeah,” Ritsu moans between kisses, the sound reverberating off the shower walls, “Your cock is amazing, Corgi.”

Ritchii is so dirty. He's a fucking whore and Koga loves it.

"Fuck, you're so tight. You like my dick, Ritchii?" Koga says, thrusting harder with each syllable.

"Uh-huh..." Ritsu nods eagerly, looking into Koga's eyes as he's pounded into.

Koga leans in and silences him with a kiss, before whispering in his ear.

"I'm gonna make you cum. You’re gonna cum all over yourself, Ritchii," he says, thrusting harder.

"Do it..." Ritsu pants.

Koga lifts Ritsu up so his ass is off the floor, his legs wrap around his waist and his back is against the wall. He holds him there while continuing to thrust into him, hitting his prostate with every push in.

"Oh, fu-!" Ritsu cries before being interrupted with a loud moan.

Pleasure flashes across his face as he tries to keep quiet, but Koga stops his attempts by covering his mouth with his own and kissing him deeply.

He grabs Ritsu's cock and milks his orgasm out of him as he comes, enjoying the way Ritsu's body shakes and squeezes around him from the overstimulation, and how high and sweet his voice comes out, like music to his ears.

"Co-...Mnn...Koga...Ah!" his voice is so soft and lovely, without a trace of the bratty incubus that he usually is. Just so sweet, like Koga and his cock and the way he fucks him with it are Ritsu's only lifeline. He could get addicted to that sound.

Koga's pretty close himself, but he holds off. He wants to feel Ritsu clenching around him like this a little longer.

"C’mon...Mm. Wanna feel you come again," he mumbles in his ear, his thrusting becoming more erratic as he nears his own climax.

He slams into Ritsu a few more times, who moans hard, body spasming through a dry orgasm. He then pulls out so he can finish himself off over Ritsu’s slumped body. He pissed on his back earlier, so now it’s only fair he covers the front, too, right?

He lets go of Ritsu, who sleepily untangles his legs from around his waist so that he can stand again, and aims his load at Ritsu’s face, chest, and stomach. He shoots all over Ritsu's face, and a bit even gets in his mouth, which Ritsu doesn't seem to mind at all. He just blithely licks his lips, clearly tired and fucked out. Koga honestly wishes just watching him that he could immediately fuck him again right then and there.

Instead he turns on the shower and starts rinsing Ritsu off, who is content to lie there like a spoiled baby and let Koga pamper him.

He squirts some shampoo into his hands and rubs it into Ritsu’s hair, making sure to dig in with his blunt fingernails, scratching and massaging just the way he knows Ritsu likes. He can’t help himself leaning down to kiss Ritsu’s temple, ignoring the slightly bitter, soapy taste as the shampoo runs down from his scalp. 

He knows he’s so fucked when it comes to Ritsu. No way in hell for him that this is just casual sex anymore, he knows. But Ritsu doesn’t have to.

As soon as they’re both all rinsed off and Ritsu’s turned around to face him, he lifts one of his legs to wrap around Koga's waist.

"More?" he asks with a lazy grin.

Koga can’t believe this little shit.

"No. We’re supposed to be studyin’ remember?”

“Boo.” Ritsu pouts.

“Yeah, yeah, up you go.” Koga rolls his eyes and helps Ritsu to his feet, trying not to feel so damn happy about the way Ritsu leans onto him and hugs him.

“Dress me, Corgi~”

“Dress your own damn self. Aren’t ya supposed to be older than me?”

“Too much work, I’ll just study naked then.”

“You’ll catch a cold.”

Koga sits him on the bathroom counter as he grabs them a couple towels. “I’ll towel ya off, so dress yourself after. Deal?”

Ritsu gives him a lazy grin, “Deal.”

Koga sighs, but smiles to himself as he gets to toweling Ritsu dry, making sure to muss up his hair extra hard with the fluffy towel. Ritsu smacks his hand away, but then he also bends down to kiss him.

Koga leans into the kiss, but squishes Ritsu’s cheeks between his hands and the towel before Ritsu can try to do something evil like shoving his tongue into his mouth to distract him.

“You’re dumb.” Ritsu says, but he’s smiling.

“You’re dumb,” Koga grumbles back, but he’s smiling too.

“Hehe...”

Koga pulls away to toss Ritsu’s clothes at him.

“...And that’s why we gotta study,” he snorts, “so get dressed.”

“Mm.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ok if you’ve followed any of my other fics you know by now I use an AI to write at least half of this and then I just edit/write/rewrite the rest, but like damn this one honestly really does just read like a straight up human wrote it I’m shook


End file.
